


Вопрос победы

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Итак, Айя берет его член в руку – это главное. <br/>- Большой, – говорит он с неопределенным выражением лица.<br/>"Много бы ты понимал", – думает Еджи, в общем, не зная как реагировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос победы

**Author's Note:**

> Эти двое - такое хорошее сочетание.

\- Часто я просто хотел секса, – Еджи останавливает машину на светофоре – снаружи дождь, довольно сильный - он размазывает красный свет, и тот расплывается цветным неровным светящимся пятном где-то над головой. – Просто секса. Ты тоже, наверняка. Хоть раз в жизни, – он усмехается – "раз в жизни" кажется ему смешным. - Но ты никогда не скажешь об этом.

Редкое везение – разговор с глазу на глаз – ну, или наоборот – редкое невезение – как придется - когда разговаривают двое, общение или обрубается на корню – практически сразу, практически бесповоротно, хоп – и готово! - масса примеров и масса вариантов, как это сделать, или - переходит на новый уровень – при условии везения, да. Поясним. Когда появляется третий, появляется ненужная шелуха, ненужный словесный мусор - увеличивается процент слов напоказ, слов без смысла, просто слов – зато в огромном количестве - никто не стремится поговорить, все хотят разговаривать. Ну, как правило, самое бурное обсуждение - самое бессмысленное.

\- Я этого не скрываю – мне нет особых причин... стесняться, – Айя пожимает плечами. - Я просто не вижу причины об этом говорить.   
\- Когда я хочу секса, мне нужно с кем-нибудь переспать – это цель. Ну, честно, обнимать кого-то приятнее, чем...чем... – Еджи сворачивает направо - ...а у тебя есть причины, почему ты не можешь снять первого симпатичного тебе встречного и... тоже это сделать, – Еджи нагибается и всматривается в дорогу.

Вправо-влево - как маятники — дворники. Неоригинальное сравнение, но, правда, похоже.

\- А у меня есть причины, – говорит Айя. – Конечно.  
Еджи хмыкает.   
\- Ну да, – говорит он. – Я о том же.  
Айя молчит. Лимит слов в единицу времени — пока исчерпан.

\- Я не пьян, вот что забавно, – Еджи ищет что-то в кармане брюк. – Зачем я тебе это говорю? Если бы я был пьян – другое дело – обычная ситуация. Ну, пьяная болтовня. Дай сигареты. Сзади тебя пачка. Вчера туда бросил. Да, там. Ага. Спасибо. Кстати, когда напиваешься, так веришь, что тот, другой, кому ты несешь свою ахинею, тебя так поймет, так поймет, как никто и никогда не понимал, - Еджи скалит зубы в улыбке, а не улыбается, - а когда трезвеешь – самое лучшее, если не помнишь. Хотя бы сам не помнишь. Если другой не помнит - это прямо роскошь. Иной раз и незаслуженная. Давай поедим? Будешь? Заедем – тут недалеко. Народу там, правда, всегда полно. Ну, если тебе это важно. Мне-то все равно.

***

\- По крайней мере, горячо, – говорит он и ест. – Но, по совести сказать, я не особенно различаю вкус ресторанной еды и... и не ресторанной. Ну, было бы вкусно. Вполне вкусно, кстати, – он жует. Он явно голоден.  
\- Я тоже не пьян, – замечает Айя. – Если что.   
\- Я знаю, – Еджи усмехается. – Ненужная откровенность. Знаю, знаю. К вопросу, если я хочу сберечь имидж гурмана, ты об этом? Но я пока не успел пожалеть о сказанном. Еще мало времени прошло. Потом пожалею обязательно – уже ведь поздно все исправить, да? А кстати, иногда, чтобы пожалеть о сказанном, тоже надо напиться. Даже забавно. А больше, чем о сказанном, ты пожалеешь о своей загубленной душе – ну, когда пьян. Ооо. Ооо. Или еще, знаешь? – когда утром выползаешь из чьей-то постели, и вот он – момент опустошения! – все не то, не так, не с тем! Холодно и одиноко, – Еджи смеется резким, даже неприятным смехом. – Классический вариант! Может быть, поэтому ты не снимаешь первого встречного, а? Кстати! А? Это объяснение!

Айя ест не торопясь, а Еджи уже съел свое и мучается - и от того, что ему нечего делать, и от вынужденной задержки - хотя он никуда не спешит, и от скуки. И разговор не клеится, а молчать ему нестерпимо – он опять достает свои сигареты, крутит их в руках, не курит.

\- Пиво, – говорит он, оборачиваясь. – Дайте пару бутылок. Будешь? – спрашивает он опять.  
\- Приличное пиво, – чуть позже. – Давай, – предлагает он, - или я выпью обе, пока ты так вдумчиво ешь, – Еджи проводит пальцем по запотевшему стеклу – никто в мире не может удержаться от этого действия – холодная, мокрая, скользкая бутылка - теперь он рисует на ней круги и спирали. А потом, наверное, смажет все рисунки – ритуальное действие.

Еджи проводит по бутылке ладонью сверху вниз – да. 

Айя забирает одну бутылку. 

Еджи допивает свое пиво.

\- Условно пьян, – говорит он. – Если просто учитывать градусы – сейчас хоть какие-то есть. Давай пей – чтобы мы были на равных, – условная улыбка. - Честно – приличное пиво.

Да, нормальное. Правда, вполне нормальное. Ничего особенного. Нормальное.  
Айя пьет. Пиво даже кстати. Еджи как-то заметно нервничает – оглядывается по сторонам, постукивает пальцами по столу.

\- Знаешь, что я сейчас скажу? – он спрашивает, и этот вопрос почему-то заранее звучит как-то не в тему - в чем причина? - тон? – необоснованно резкий, отрывистый? предыдущий разговор – неумелая игра в одни ворота? шум вокруг? – это вряд ли — или вот - еще один нелепый жест - привычка курильщика – взять незажженную сигарету и вертеть ее в пальцах, не собираясь курить прямо сейчас? - Ну, я часто думал о тебе... - Еджи тут же кашляет, как-то излишне поспешно, прикрывая рот ладонью - скорее всего, он и этот кашель заранее придумал – чтобы сократить себе количество слов, которые трудно, но как бы нужно, произнести - и этот кашель тоже кажется нелепым, абсолютно нелепым. Он самому себе, так старательно кашляющему, кажется нелепым – это видно. Еджи морщится, кривит губы, опять барабанит пальцами по столу, а потом неожиданно говорит то, что, возможно, как раз и не хотел говорить или не решил окончательно – говорить или нет — но уже поздно, да, теперь поздно. - Когда хотел секса. – Он все-таки хотел сказать это тем же небрежным, крутым, независимым тоном, но ничего не получилось. Совсем. 

Фиаско, Кудо.

Они молчат.

\- Прости, – говорит Еджи и смотрит в сторону. – Я идиот.  
Он покусывает губы.  
\- Да нет, – говорит Айя. – Интересно послушать.   
\- Мне будет, о чем пожалеть завтра, если я не напьюсь, – Еджи невесело усмехается. – В смысле - не напьюсь как следует. Но я напьюсь, наверное, – он поднимается. - Ладно, я довезу тебя до дома и - молчу всю дорогу, ок? Все нормально. Честно, нормально. - Он раздражается. - Забудь и все такое.

Он явно начинает сожалеть о содеянном, не дожидаясь завтрашнего дня и высокоградусной выпивки в большом количестве.

Айя не собирается допивать свое нормальное пиво.

\- Поехали, – он встает. - Я тоже, - пауза на пару секунд — его фраза пока ничего не значит. Пока — ничего. Абсолютно. - Думал о тебе, когда хотел секса, – поясняет он - просто произносит эти несколько слов — кажется, он тоже не собирался их говорить - но так уж получилось, бывает. Делай и не жалей – наверное, так.

А теперь следующий кадр - безмолвный красноречивый ответ - огромные глаза Еджи – крупным планом – по-настоящему ошарашенное выражение, жаль не сделать фото на память – смысл сказанного окончательно дойдет до него через полминуты – нет, не раньше – можно засечь время – раз, два... три. - Можем ехать домой.

***

\- Нет, тут я еще не был, – говорит Еджи – он как будто пытается ответить на внутренний вопрос Айи – но Айя не задает этот вопрос– ни мысленно, ни вслух. – Черт, с тобой трудно разговаривать, – голос у него какой-то даже извиняющийся.   
\- Мне с тобой тоже, – Айя пожимает плечами. – Ты слишком много болтаешь – для меня трудно именно это - столько слушать и столько реагировать.  
Еджи хмыкает. Проходит внутрь, озирается.  
\- Обычный номер, — отмечает он. - Кровать большая, да, - и падает на большую кровать, раскинув руки.  
\- Смешноо, – тянет Еджи, глядя в потолок. - Наверное, ни черта не получится. Ха, как глупо, но, честно... - договаривать он не собирается.

Наверное, он хотел сказать, что все равно не жалеет, что вы приехали сюда. Что-то такое.

... Когда положенные, выделенные на понимание тридцать секунд прошли, а вы уже садились в машину и все еще молчали – глухо, неприступно, смертельно молчали - а что было говорить? – плюс уверенно не смотрели друг на друга - и только уже там, в машине, Еджи задал потрясающий по своей глупости вопрос – "То есть - ты не против?"  
Тупица, ха. 

И еще:  
— Я знаю место, - сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа и, в общем-то, не желая его слышать.  
В общем-то, ты и не собирался отвечать.

Айя ложится рядом. Еджи вздрагивает.

\- Черт, черт, – говорит он. – Почему я так быстро теряю свою... убежденность? – он переворачивается, приподнимается, всматривается Айе в лицо. – Такую сильную, а? И начинаю верить в счастливый конец?  
\- Правда, ужасно глупо, – Айя как будто даже слегка улыбается.   
\- Я - абсолютный идиот, – голос Еджи звучит уверенно. - Хотя обычно говорят – я чувствую себя идиотом – но я не чувствую, я — знаю, – поясняет он.  
Айя молчит.  
\- Черт, – говорит Еджи и целует его в губы.

***

От него пахнет сигаретами и пивом, и немного потом, и немного туалетной водой – такой банальный «морской» запах – две трети запахов за деньги именно такие. А, еще жевательной резинкой – скучно-мятной.

Губы у него слегка обветренные и шершавые. 

Разумеется, он целуется с языком и агрессивно, демонстрируя наработанные за недолгие годы умения - он же должен завести тебя, и как можно быстрее, и как можно сильнее - а вдруг ты передумаешь? - и техника — ну, конееечно - это главное! - и ею можно хвастаться, в конце концов! - он сосет твой язык, потом верхнюю губу, да-да, а еще берет твое лицо в ладони – тоже известный прием – но, в общем, безотказный.

Айя отвечает на поцелуй и обнимает Еджи за шею.

Очень мешает одежда. Ее слишком много. На улице был дождь, да. Задравшийся воротник куртки упирается в лицо, в уши, а волосы мешают и щекочут и раздражают, и иногда Еджи их неудачно прищемляет, как-то неловко захватывает и тянет — это больно и неприятно, Айя морщится, а еще майка задирается и Айя чувствует ладонь Еджи на своем животе. Руки у Еджи сухие и теплые и тоже слегка шершавые. И ладонь, и кончики пальцев.

\- Мы похожи на двух школьников – успеть за полчаса, ха, – шепчет Еджи, наваливается сверху и коленом пытается раздвинуть Айе ноги. – А то родители придут, – разъяснение. - Не знаю, меня всегда возбуждал быстрый секс, – говорит это на автопилоте, но тут же спохватывается. – В смысле… - но недоговаривать — это его стиль разговаривать.

Он целует Айю в шею, тяжело дышит, и от его дыхания в неудобном промежутке между шеей и воротником куртки становится тепло и щекотно.

\- Смешной пупок, – палец Еджи скользит в ямку на животе, он обводит ее - «по краю». - Идеальная окружность, — он неловко ерничает и говорит комплимент одновременно.  
\- Уйди. Мне не нравится, – говорит Айя. – убери руку.   
\- Хорошо, – Еджи не спорит, убирает руку, но тут же расстегивает пуговицу на брюках Айи. – Так?

Сексуальные игры, да. Вот такие вот. Оригинальные.

\- Я не пущу тебя в душ, – говорит Еджи – Мне так нравится. Ты пахнешь какой-то чепухой, – он втягивает воздух ноздрями. – Не знаю, не очень различаю запахи...Чем-то молочным, – он смеется. – Пошутил. Так всегда говорят. В книжках. Так – человеком. Собой. Очень приятно, – он опять целует Айю в губы, опять с языком, с покусываниями, с попытками дразнить — вот эти легкие «бабочки» в уголки губ с влажными следами. - Тебе важно, кто будет сверху? - неожиданно спрашивает он, - Айя? Честно? Или... Один раз я, один раз ты – так? – Что-то типа улыбки и потом сразу снова шепот - Не знаю. Не знаю, что сказать. Мне неважно. Тебе важно?

\- Нет, - Айя чуть подается вперед, чтобы прижаться к Еджи поближе — у него майка тоже задралась, и они соприкасаются голыми животами – электричество, действительно, проскакивает, и выдох задерживается на полсекунды, и в горле перехватывает - все есть, никаких исключений из списка – ни единого. - Нисколько. 

\- Черт!  
Они перекатываются на кровати, и теперь Айя оказывается сверху.

\- Это неожиданно, — Еджи улыбается, показывая зубы. – Такая рокировка. Но это ничего не значит, Айя, учти. Есть масса позиций, чтобы...  
\- Я догадываюсь.  
\- И я все их знаю, – опять улыбка — теперь он улыбается от удовольствия и немного от самодовольства - ну, да, все, конечно, все, ты сейчас сам в это веришь. – И я не против, чтобы ты... кхм, овладел мной, - но тут Еджи все-таки смущается и едва ли не отводит глаза, - но я не против и трахнуть тебя, – а теперь он смотрит на Айю разве что не с вызовом.

\- Невозможно понять, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит он через пару секунд – ответа не получено. – У тебя выражение лица без выражения. Я так много треплюсь, потому что хочу узнать хоть что-нибудь. Вот что ты чувствуешь? Чувствуешь хоть что-нибудь? Поцелуй меня сам, а? Я просто лежу — вот, — он делает вид, что просто лежит — мужской вариант спящей красавицы, - поцелуй меня первый.

Еджи закрывает глаза, и, наверное, демонстрирует глубокий и достоверный сон, и Айе смешно – у Еджи такое серьезное лицо – хоть и нарочно серьезное – но серьезное и красивое лицо, да - и он целует его в губы — но не так как Еджи, не засовывает ему сразу язык в рот и не пытается сжевать и проглотить губы— просто целует - и, конечно, это ловушка, чтобы Еджи опять оказался сверху – он хватает тебя за плечи и переворачивается. Ну, ты почти знал – что так будет. Рокировка еще раз. 

\- Я просто представлял тебя в своей постели – когда думал… ну… - Еджи хмыкает и проводит языком по шее Айи. - Может быть, все-таки надо было купить чего-нибудь выпить, – мысли его перескакивают, он все-таки не чувствует себя абсолютно свободным. И уверенным. - Я предлагал, – почти обиженно, хотя никто не жалуется. Они, и правда, останавливались у какого-то магазина, Еджи хотел что-то сказать и даже почти собрался выходить, а потом сказал «к черту!» и резко рванул с места. — Как и что. И тебя голым. Совсем. – Ну да, слово «совсем» несет особый эротический подтекст. Разумеется. - А какого цвета у тебя соски? Я видел раньше, но никак не могу запомнить.- Айю так и подмывает спросить «Плохая память?», но он сдерживается. - Не знаю - цвет сосков влияет на возбуждение – не на силу, а на его оттенок – розовые – это одно, - нуну, daydreaming, еще зажмурься и перескажи все свои подростковые эротические сновидения с одиннадцати лет включительно. - Светло…, светло-коричневые, ну да - это...  
\- У тебя розовые, – говорит Айя.  
\- А? – Еджи вздрагивает и краснеет. – Черт! У тебя память лучше, – он пытается справиться со смущением, а потом неожиданно задирает майку Айи.  
\- Как я и думал! – Какая победа в голосе! Переменная стала константой! Мои поздравления. 

Еджи облизывает один сосок, потом захватывает его губами, потом отпускает.

– Я не спутал. Неет. Как раз светло-коричневые! – Счастливое умение различать цвета!

Его язык обвивается вокруг правого – почему-то выбрал этот - трогает его – самым кончиком, или ложится плашмя - теперь он будет упражняться с сосками, потому что это тоже возбуждает — по его мнению. Ну, по твоему тоже. Некоторые вещи известны заранее, но всегда работают. Почти всегда. Сейчас – работают. Да. Да.  
Вот так - облизывать один сосок, а второй взять пальцами, поглаживать подушечкой, отрываться от первого – немного оттянув и отпустив, чтобы лизнуть второй и снова трогать пальцами, а следующий шаг — это...

\- Подожди, – говорит Айя, – я тоже хочу облизать твои... розовые.  
\- А? - Еджи опять вздрагивает, щеки у него горят, а рот полуоткрыт. — Айя?   
\- Давай, раздевайся, — Айя усмехается. — Быстро. Давай. 

Еджи хмыкает, садится и начинает стягивать майку. Он возбужден – это понятно – да и заметно - и от этого возбуждения, от неудобности момента, легкой нелепости, легкой вымученности момента и сквозняка из окна околососковые кружки сморщились, а сами соски твердые. И розовые, да-да.  
\- Бесплатный стриптиз, - комментирует Еджи свое обнажение, — хотя, конечно, ты можешь мне заплатить... э... — что? и в ту же минуту понимаешь, что сказал глупость? как всегда?   
\- Заплатить? - Айя не захватывает сосок губами, а целует вокруг - этот несчастный сморщенный кружок пытается сжаться еще больше - а потом облизывает его. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе заплатил за секс?   
\- Ах, черт, — говорит Еджи. — Ах, черт, да. В смысле - продолжай! Можно и бесплатно.

\- Я тоже не против... трахнуть тебя, – говорит Айя, — его рука скользит по внутренней стороне бедра Еджи. – Хмм. Как ты? К этому?  
Еджи выгибается со свистящим звуком.  
\- Просто… у меня – наверное, – Еджи зачем-то делает эту оговорку, – больше опыта...Наверное, – еще раз немного лести, да, Кудо? - Ну, хотя у меня больше опыта и…  
\- Боишься? – Айя расстегивает ему брюки. – Да? Ты носишь нижнее белье? – Ехидный неожиданный смешок. – Вот уж не думал.   
\- Только сегодня! Случайно! – Еджи и стонет и смеется. Айя берет его член в руку, ааа, это приятно, а ситуация все-таки глупая – он посмел надеть трусы! – Обычные боксеры! Я же не знал! Я бы надел что-нибудь сексуальное! Не это!  
Он начинает громко хохотать.  
"Ну, разве что с кружевами" — и ему становится еще смешнее от этой мысли.

Итак, Айя берет его член в руку – это главное. 

\- Большой, – говорит он с неопределенным выражением лица.

"Много бы ты понимал", – думает Еджи, в общем, не зная как реагировать.

\- Учти, – говорит Еджи. – Мне это нравится. Ну, я очень люблю, когда меня... ублажают, когда мне приятно, и... и я люблю секс… но, кстати... Кстати... Подожди. Отпусти его... на время. Потом снова будет можно. Сколько угодно. Он в твоем распоряжении до чек-аут.

Он тоже садится — теперь они сидят друг напротив друга – полуголые, в расстегнутых брюках, с жесткой эрекцией – завидное единодушие и похвальное единообразие.

\- Так удобней, — говорит он. — Для того, что я придумал. И, знаешь, что?  
\- Догадываюсь, – говорит Айя.  
\- Ну как? - Еджи тоже берет в руку член Айи, смыкает пальцы и проводит по всей длине. — Так лучше? М? Совместная мастурбация? Ну, теперь можешь взять его снова — он уже соскучился. По теплу твоих рук. – Видно все тридцать два зуба. И пломбы в них. Скотина.  
Действительно, соскучился. Нужно признать.   
Айя пристально смотрит на Еджи и кивает.   
\- Хорошо, – говорит он, - кто первый кончит, тот будет снизу. Идет?   
\- Ты сейчас это предложил? Не кто-то другой? Мне не послышалось? - Еджи выглядит потрясенным – скорее всего, и правда, потрясен – ну, хотя бы какой-то процент от изображенного. - Я так многого о тебе не знал, – расплывается в улыбке. - Оказывается. Я тебя недооценивал. Сильно недооценивал. Ты скотина, – счастливо - и тут же спохватывается, – прости, конечно.  
\- Мне нравится, что ты извиняешься. Делай это почаще. – Айя трогает головку члена большим пальцем. – Потом, наверное, будешь умолять — это тоже приятно. Послушаю с удовольствием. Твои мольбы.  
\- Думаешь, я испугаюсь? Думаешь, ты лучше меня знаешь, что делать? — Еджи проводит рукой еще раз, и ему нравится выражение лица Айи при этом.   
\- Вопрос не страха – вопрос победы. – Ну да, конееечно!  
\- Вопрос в том – кто чаще мастурбировал. - Еджи хочет добавить – «и тут я тебе не соперник», но усилием воли заставляет себя молчать. Можно сказать – «немыслимым».  
\- Есть много способов.  
-Ты знаешь их все? – Еджи все-таки не выдерживает.  
\- А когда ты мечтал обо мне, ты снимал первого симпатичного встречного или..? – несколько движений рукой.  
\- Тебя же интересует только одиночный вариант. Как я одиноко забавлялся, мечтая оттрахать тебя? – Зеркальный вариант движений.  
\- Ну, почему же, — Айя двигает сомкнутой ладонью — на вкус Еджи, слишком медленно и слишком, ну... неплотно. — Парный тоже. И ты называл его моим именем, да?   
\- Нет! - Еджи пытается увеличить соприкосновение и немного подается вперед. - Я говорил ему... ммм...  
\- Ну-ну? – Да, вот так! – Еджи едва не вскрикивает – вот так!  
\- Не помню! - Он издевается, что ли? Какого черта? Что ему надо, чтобы ты сказал?!  
\- А так? - движения все-таки становятся быстрее – наконец-то! - Не можешь вспомнить? Не проясняется память?   
\- А так? – Еджи тоже увеличивает скорость, но немного меняет и амплитуду, и траекторию движения — выражаясь научно.   
Он тоже сдавал этот предмет, да.  
\- А так? - Айя смыкает обе руки.   
Хха.  
\- А так? - Еджи высвобождается, наклоняется и облизывает член Айи. - Вот так? – Обвивает член языком. – Что скажешь? Нечего? Ну, давай теперь, сдерживайся! Самурай, ха! Давай!  
\- Сволочь, – но Айя дрожит. Или – вздрагивает. Реагирует сильнее, чем до этого.  
Еджи улыбается, не выпуская член Айи изо рта.

В принципе, есть всегда пара движений, которые вызывают наиболее бурный отклик, а учитывая особенности сексуальной жизни Фудзимии, это может быть почти любая пара движений - и Еджи видит и капельки пота на лбу, и сжатые губы – тут два варианта – сжатые губы или полуоткрытый рот - и чувствует, что Айя вцепился ему в волосы.

\- Уйди, — говорит Айя. - Иначе я, и правда, проиграю.  
\- Ааа, не хочешь проигрывать? – Еджи отстраняется. - Так хочешь меня трахнуть? Да? – Движения языком нравятся Айе как-то очень заметно – ну, раз нравятся – пожалуйста!  
\- Хочу, чтобы было на равных.  
\- Хочешь облизать мой член? Да? Ты об этом? — Уточняет Еджи. Сегодня – День улыбок! День улыбок Еджи Кудо! - Давай попробуй.   
«Все бывает в первый раз» - благоразумно думает, а не говорит он.  
\- Так удобней, – Еджи спускает ноги с кровати, – сядь между коленей.  
Айя не смотрит Еджи в глаза, но делает так, как он говорит, берет член, и, двигая рукой, как и раньше, чуть захватывает его ртом.  
И… черт… ну…  
\- Глубже, – говорит Еджи, – хотя подожди. Просто облизывай. Просто. Вот так. Подожди. Так, да. И двигай рукой. Я скажу, когда делать это побыстрее, но ты и сам догадаешься... на... наверное.  
Не слишком глубоко - конечно! - все же не надо ждать он него немыслимых подвигов в первый раз.   
\- Еще, – Еджи запрокидывает голову. – Да. Еще. Еще. Глубже, черт! А теперь отпусти! Разожми губы! Быстрее! Черт! 

\- Прости, – Еджи вытирает лицо Айи ладонью - вытирает, ха - скорее размазывает, а потом целует любовника в губы – держит пальцами за подбородок. - Я проиграл. Признаю свой проигрыш. Не отпираюсь. Ты победил, ты сильнее меня, да. – Ну, еще засмейся! - Но это того стоило. И ты же любишь, когда я прошу прощения? Прости меня, Айя. – А теперь самая счастливая улыбка из возможных.  
\- За это я должен тебя трахнуть, Кудо, - Айя тоже проводит рукой по лицу – все-таки сволочь!  
\- За то, чтобы я мог сделать уже сделанное, я согласен уступить право, – Еджи усмехается. – Первой ночи.  
\- Извращенец, – Айя хмыкает. — Ты собирался это сделать с самого начала. Уверен.  
\- Ну да. – Еджи доволен. – Ну да. Красивое зрелище. Надеюсь увидеть его неоднократно.  
\- Если сможешь быстро восстановиться.  
\- Значит, ты не отказываешься? Я могу быстро восстановиться. Если что.  
\- Сначала моя очередь, - Айя поднимается с пола, - и я сделаю это, Еджи, потому что я, во-первых, возбужден, во-вторых, не кончил, и мне нужна разрядка, – а это не пронумеровано? Даже странно.  
\- Да, Айя, — Еджи обнимает его. – Да. Конечно.

У него длинное худое тело. Белое, нет, бледное, ну, не полупрозрачное, нет, просто бледное - загар не липнет к нему - от этого синие вены на руках довольно заметны – они выпуклые, выступают – на внутренней стороне предплечья сильнее всего – особенно ближе к запястью.

\- Я не против доггистайла, – говорит он, – но не в этот раз. 

И поэтому сейчас ты видишь его глаза, вернее вздрагивающие ресницы – глаза закрыты. Да, черт, и ты волнуешься. 

\- Подожди, – он чуть приподнимается и изменяет угол. – Вот так. Давай. Так будет то, что нужно. Справишься, – усмешка. - И – потом – посильней. Не сразу посильней — потом. И... не сбивайся с ритма. И возьми... не знаю... кондиционер для волос в ванной, что ли.

Ты бы еще распечатанную инструкцию мне выдал. Кондиционер!

Люблю тебя.

***

\- Один раз я, один раз ты не получилось, — Айя заползает под одеяло, — под одеялом холодно, - насчет тебя — не получилось, ха? Во сколько мы должны свалить? Очень хочу спать. 

Выспаться не получится – явно.

\- Насчет меня получилось что-то лучше – клубника со сливками, – острит Еджи – как уж он там острит! - и тоже забирается под одеяло — он теплый, это приятно, его ноги обхватывают твои. - Не знаю. Наверное, как обычно. Вряд ли особое расписание. А я хочу есть.  
\- Я тоже, – Айя закрывает глаза. – Тоже.  
\- А теперь ты просто так лежишь, да? а я тебя целую, – губы Еджи касаются его губ – ему как-то особенно нравится эта игра или что? - Закажем что-нибудь в номер? И пива?   
\- Заткнись. Холодно.   
\- Не холодно. Нормально, – Еджи обнимает его и прижимает к себе. – Ты просто струсил, Айя, да? Просто струсил – я могу понять, – он целует тебя куда-то за ухом, – струсил, струсил.  
\- Удавлю тебя.  
\- Струсил.

Потом он, сидя по-турецки на кровати, заказывает что-то по телефону — и пиво! Пиво заказывает! - и скребет голое плечо длинными пальцами, а потом снова падает на кровать, прижимает Айю к себе и говорит:  
\- Честно, мне было прекрасно. Честно, мне было просто прекрасно и не жалко поруганной чести, – смех – и твой тоже, да, - И я могу тебя понять, и это делает мне честь – такая внимательность и чуткость. Я в своих глазах вырос. Неимоверно! Честно – в следующий раз я просто трахну тебя , Айя, без всяких конкурсов, без всяких соревнований – просто займусь с тобой сексом. Понимаешь? Просто потому что хочу.


End file.
